Deep In Search
by Quarter Pounder
Summary: The Gullwings are on another adventure! But Yuna doesn't know that she will find her true love. Rating for romance
1. Into The Temple, Yunie Style!

Welcome readers! This is my 4th fanfic. It will be another Yuna finds Tidus story, but I hope this one will be great! Just for some info before the story, Paine has left the Gullwings because Nooj asked her out. She sort of had feelings for him, so accepted. They now live in Bevelle, but Yuna and Rikku are still out there hunting spheres! Well, I'll stop gabbering and give you a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. I hope to work for Squaresoft one day though...  
  
Chapter One: Into the Temple, Yunie Style!  
  
The Celsius soared over the Calm Plains at high speed. They were on their way to a holiday at the shores of Besaid Island. They would of course be greeted with a hero's welcome. They had set up a headquaters base in the old Crusader building. They even had people working for them! Clasko, Cali, many old friends that Yuna and crew had met on their adventures.  
They were about to go over Kilika when they got a call. "Gullwings, we need your help! The New Yeavon Guards are trying to take over again!" The call was from Maester Gippal. (Yeah, they started up Maesters again, and Gippal is one of them) "Oh poopie! Another distress call? I thought we would finnaly get a break!" Rikku was already buying new swimming suits, gifts, etc. for this trip. "Oh, but he looks so worried!" Yuna always fell for the worried face. "I say we go help Gippal!" Yuna said proudly."Just if Yuna dances!"Brother was still going head over heels for Yuna. "I might, but you have to drop me and Rikku off first, I'll dance later." Yuna said firmly. "Hey, who said I was going?" Rikku seemed very desperate to get to Besaid. "Oh come on now Rikku, please?" Yuna gave the puppy dog look." "Oh, please no, not the puppy dog look! "Ohh fine!" Rikku had yet again fallen to the power of the puppy dog look.  
The Celsius dropped Yuna and Rikku off at Kilika Port and took off. Yuna and Rikku enjoyed seeing all the happy and familiar faces around. Many people waved as they went by. Yuna decided that they should visit with Dona and Bartello. They were getting along fine. Bartello was making an extension to Dona's house so he could have his own room. Dona sighted them and walked over. "Well well well, if it isn't the famous Gullwings. I hear that Paine has left your "group."" Dona said sort of sarcastically. "Yes, Paine had some affairs she needed to pursue." Yuna said kind of sadly. "We're fine, thanks for asking!" Rikku said sharply. "Come on Yunie, we had better go." Yuna just had to ask one question. "Uh, Dona, you wouldn't know where I could find Gippal, would you?" "I saw him pacing back and forth near the entrance of the forest not too long ago." Dona replied. With that, Yuna and Rikku were off towards the Kilika Woods.  
They arrived at the entrance of the woods to see Gippal pacing back and forth, just like Dona said. "Gullwings, here you are! New Yeavon is trying to take over this forest for territory. We need your help!" Gippal was panicking, something he doesn't do often. "Oh you big knucklehead, settle down. The Gullwings have this under control!" Rikku gave Gippal a playful punch. "Could you clear them out for us? They haven't blocked the road or anything yet." Gippal asked. "The Gullwings are on the job!" Yuna said proudly. "Thank you, Gullwings!"  
The famous Gullwings were off an another adventure! Only Yuna didn't know that she would be lead back to her true love! How would she react?  
Yuna, the famous singer, and Rikku, the good lookin thief, walked into the forest. It seemed that rage was building up between New Yeavon and the Youth League again. "All Youth League, please retreat! The Gullwings are here to cover the situation!" Yuna called out. Youth League members looked and gave a sign of relief to see Yuna and Rikku. Yuna and Rikku had been spending more time helping the Youth League since Vegnagun. The Youth League members moved aside quickly. Yuna and Rikku approached the guards. "Come on girlys, bring it on!" One guard said sharply. The battle began! Yuna was a gunner and Rikku was a trainer. (I forget what Rikku uses is called, so I'll call it monkey) "Go my little monkey, attack that meanie's head!" The monkey went and scratched the face of the guard. The guard wobbled backward and was taken out by Yuna's trigger happy lv. 2. The remaining guard used his flamethrower and just minorly hurt the Gullwings. Only one hit from Rikku's monkey took this guard out. The Gullwings yelled, "We did it!" in delight.  
How many guards are left for our Gullwings to take out? Why is New Yeavon attacking? All this awaits in Chapter 2!  
  
Hey, please r&r. I will get to Tidus's point of view next chapter. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll write the next chapter! 


	2. The Travel Portal

Chapter 2: The Travel Portal  
  
Hiya again readers! This chapter, It will be based mostly on Tidus's point of view. Just some info before the story though. When Tidus did his "thing" (trying not to say TOO many spoilers) at the end of FFX, he was transported back to 2 years before the Sin incident in Zanarkand. Will Tidus get back to Spira? Maybe this question will be answered in this chapter! R&R to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or it's characters, I only own this story.  
  
Tidus woke up to the bright orange sunshine in his face. It had been almost 2 very long years since he had left Spira to save Yuna. Tidus was desperately waiting until the day that Tidus could go back to Spira and rejoin with his lost love, Yuna. But until then, he would have to settle for blitzball. Today the game was against the Zanarkand Energy team. (Zanarkand Energy sponsored them) "Ahh, that was a good sleep." Tidus yawned as he left his bed to go take a shower. After his shower, he got his uniform on and went to his hover car. He started the engine and took off towards the blitz stadium. Tidus's team usually practiced all the way up to the game on gameday. Running drills, practicing plays, the works. He stopped at a coffee shop before he got there for a cappicino. When he got his cappicino, he bought a newspaper and sat at the table near the window. The people in the coffee shop were excited to see an all star within 20 feet of them, and crowded his table. "Mr. Tidus? The famous blitz player? Oh my gosh! Can you sign my tank top??" A peppy teenager had almost literally jumped to Tidus's table. "Sure, anything for a fan!" Tidus took the sharpie in the girl's hand and signed the bottom of her shirt. Luckily, there was only 5 more people besides her.  
When Tidus reached the stadium, he went to Auron's office. Auron was one of the counselors for the Zanarkand Abes. "Hey Auron, what's up?" Tidus asked. Auron just ignored Tidus and kept reading the document he was reading. "Hello, knock knock. Anybody home?" Tidus hated how Auron ignored him sonetimes. "I will not be able to make it to the game today." Auron said flatly. "What? You have come to every game!" Tidus was very surprised. Auron had not missed a game for the whole blitz season. "I would not miss a game unless it was important." Auron said calmly. "Ok, fine. Whatever." Tidus said back. "Hmm," Auron was thinking about something as he left his office for the exit to the stadium.  
Tidus made it to practice to see most of his teammates already there stretching. Tidus greeted them and joined in with the stretching. When they were all stretched, they jumped into the pool and began to swim around. Then the team captain arrived. Tidus might be the big all star and best player on the team, but not the captain/coach. "Ok boys, we have an interleague game today against the Zanarkand Energy team, I know their record isn't too good, but we can't let our guard down. So let's practice!" and she jumped into the pool. The captain's name was Kaori. She was slim, about 5"7, had long brown hair, and blue/hazel eyes. Tidus thought she was very attractive and really digged her, but she was nothing campared to Yuna.  
They began with some drills. Swimming to the bottom of the pool and back up five times, getting in and out of the water quickly ten times, and several laps around the pool. Of course Tidus was the best at all of them, even better that the captain. Then they practiced their many plays. Most of them ending with Tidus shooting. It was one hour before game time, so they were directed to rest. Tidus went to the water tunnel near the pool to rest for that hour. He was still just sitting there when the pool appeared in front of him. The game was to begin!  
The players got into their positions and the bell sounded to start the game! Many players were knocked away to start with by the Abes. Tidus swam near the opposing goal and raised his hands for his teammate to pass the ball. His teammate, Brad, zoomed the ball to him. Tidus got the ball and began his sphere shot. Tidus jumped out of the water and started his flip. When he was upside down, he saw the sound wave and the huge tidal wave. (Sounding Familiar?) He was near a concrete beam and got hold of it, but the impact was too strong for him and he fell back into the stadium.  
When Tidus came to his senses, he saw Auron and rushed to him. "Auron, I think it is happening again!" Tidus couldn't believe he might be able to go and see Yuna again. "Yes, I know. This is why I couldn't come to your game." Auron explained. "If we do the same thing we did last time, you will have to be Yuna's guardian again and do the whole process over again. I found a way to get you and me to present time in Spira. Follow me." With that, Auron ran back into the stadium. "This guy is crazy," Tidus said as he drew his brotherhood sword and ran after him.  
They ran through the mob of people running in the other direction, through the locker room, and into Aurons office. Auron drew his sword and sliced the wall in front of him. The wall opened to reveal a small room. Inside the room was a sky blue sphere. "What? What is this?" Tidus was confused. "Just put your hand on this and close your eyes," Auron said sharply. Tidus did as he was told and felt himself begin to be sucked into the sphere. Tidus felt as if he fell asleep. When he awoked from this slumber, he reckonized the place he was in and saw a massive blue creature in front of him with a spear. "Kimahri, can it be?"  
  
So how did you like that chapter? Was it ok? Anyways, r&r if you can please. Make sure to check back for chapter 3!  
  
Do you think that was Kimahri? Yes B) No 


End file.
